The love of Bakugan and Suki
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Ace and Suki are in love but when a storm comes and seperates them and Suki gets dragged to Hydron, will Ace come back in time to save the woman he loves with Shun and Cecili. Rated M for language hentei.  SukiXAce ShunXCecili HydronXSuki
1. Chapter 1

Me: alright its time for me to write a Bakugan fanfic. It's an AceXSuki and CeciliXShun fanfic. I have been trying to work on this fanfic for months so now I have a chance to get it up finally. This is for Cheryl because she is writing one for me as well

Shun: lets hope you decide to be nice to us and…wait what am I thinking. You and Cheryl think so much alike its scary.

Me: yes but Cheryls not here yet

Dan: thank god Suki your all mine

Ace: I don't think so

Dan: crap

Me: alright Ace your doing the disclaimer

Ace: Alright dear whatever you want. Suki don't own Bakugan or the characters except for Suki. Cheryl owns Cecili.

The rain hit the house hard as Suki sat up in bed. Ace was beside her sleeping real good as she shook her head. She slowly got up and headed into the bathroom of their huge home. It was a home they shared with Shun, Cecili, Baron and Keith. Suki was a princess of New Vestroia as she wanted nothing more than to help the Bakugan. She washed her hands and headed back into the bedroom after finishing up. She heard a crash of thunder then a bolt of Lightning and then the power went out. "Crap now I have to go down and find out why the power went out."

She walked over to the door and looked back at Ace sleeping soundly in the bed. She smiled before heading out. She walked by Shun and Cecili's room and there was a banging on the walls. She laughed softly as she heard Cecili moan and shook her head. She knocked on the door and spoke through the door. "You guys better behave in there." Suki heard Shun groan and Cecili scream and she shook her head more and headed down. Baron was sitting in the hallway shaking slightly. "Master Suki, the power is out and I am scared." Suki walked over to him setting her hand on his shoulder. "I am going to go check it out. You go back to bed. It's late anyways."

Baron shook his head and headed back into the room. She then heard what sounded like scratching downstairs in the basement and she shook her head and flipped her raven hair back behind her. "Great just another thing to deal with, rats." She walked down the steps into the basement as they didn't sound like scratches like a mouse or even a rat would make. They sounded like shoes shuffling around. She stopped near the bottom step and she reached over to where a flashlight would be, her hands slightly shaking. She had no idea who was in there or why they would be in there. The flashlight was gone and she turned around quickly to head back up the steps when she felt someone grab her arm. They pulled her close as they whispered into her ear. "You are coming with me to see prince Hydron. " It was clear that the voice was female. "You are Mylene from the Vexos are you not?" She laughed as she pushed Suki up against the wall. "You are sharp for someone who should be one of us."

Suki slowly got up glaring at her. "I would never treat the Bakugan the way you have been. I also refuse to go back. I don't want to be Hydron's pet that he can toss around like I am a rag doll." Mylene walked over slapping her. "Disrespect Prince Hydron again and you may not live to see the next day." Suki rubbed her now red cheek. Baron was walking downstairs and he seen what was going on and he ran upstairs quickly and ran into Ace's room. Ace jumped up and glared at Baron. "Baron what the hell are you doing in here? You should know better than to just barge in here like…wait where's Suki?" Baron pointed to the door out of breath. "Mylene is down in the basement with her. I seen her slap Suki too."

Ace jumped up quickly as he was just sleeping in his boxers and ran out the door not caring who seen. Shun opened the door seeing Ace run down the hallway and stepped out. "Ace what the hell has got your panties in a bunch?" Shun's hands were on his hips and he just had a towel wrapped around him. Cecili was standing beside him wrapped up in a robe. Ace stopped and turned around. "Suki's in trouble and you stay up here with Cecili, in case if more Vexos come and try to take her as well. I am not letting Mylene take the woman I love!" Shun shook his head leading Cheryl back into the room as Ace made it down to the basement. Suki was fighting with Mylene and Suki was in a corner.

Ace ran up to push Suki out of the way but the next thing he knew Suki was gone. Ace cursed under his breath as he ran back upstairs to grab his clothes and got dressed quickly. Shun popped his head in and walked in. "I am going with you Ace. Suki means a lot to all of us." Ace turned around, his eyes were red and tears ran down his cheeks. "I refuse to lose her to someone like Prince Hydron. Come on lets all go. We are going to need everybody we can.

Me: oh I wonder what happens. Sukis been taken and Ace is pissed

Ace: why wouldn't I be pissed Mylene took you from me

Mira: you got me Ace

Ace: Shut it Mira

Me: well who knows but you have to wait til the next chapter I will take ideas as well


	2. Chapter 2

Suki slowly sat up as she was in a small room. She rubbed her head as her head hurt badly and she didn't know where she was at. She groaned as she sat up in the bed and she realized where she was at and gasped. Sitting in the corner of the room, stood a large life size statue of Skyress, Shun's Bakugan partner. She walked over to her as she placed her hand on her head. "I promise Skyress I will save you and take you back to Shun." Tears came to her eyes as she heard movement outside the door. She stepped closer to Skyress as if to protect her when the door opened. Lync stepped in and looked around. "Oh princess Suki, I didn't know you were in here." He closed the door and walked in more. "When did you get here and I thought you weren't coming back?"

Suki sat down in front of Skyress and sighed. "I wasn't planning on coming back Lync. I need to get out of here. I am sure Ace is going on a rampage looking for me as well. If I don't get out of here soon, your betrayal to Hydron won't be of any help. The fact that your loyalty is with me and the resistance but nobody knows but me." Lync moved closer to her. "I managed to convince Hydron to keep Skyress in here with you. I know it's not much but it's a start to save the Bakugan trapped here." She shook her head and looked up at him. "I thank you so much for that. Lync I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to find a way to tell Ace where I am at." Lync bowed as he headed for the door. "As you wish your highness, oh should I have something of yours that he would know I am to be trusted?"

She shook her head and stood up. "He has my Bakugan who can tell who knows who is lying and who is telling the truth. You better hurry before Hydron gets in here and finds out our plan." With that Lync leaves and Suki looked back up at Skyress. "I swear I will keep my word to you Skyress. I told Shun I would save you and I mean it." She walked back over to the bed and sat back down. She put her head in her hands and held back tears. There was another sound outside her door as she got up and opened up the door. Volt, another member of the Vexos was standing outside her door. He laughed as he reached for her arm very roughly. "Come with me Princess, Prince Hydron is waiting for his soon to be wife. Suki began to pull away and Volt slapped her across the face. "Stop moving or you will suffer more than just my hand."

He dragged her out of the room and headed into Prince Hydron's room. Hydron sat up and smiled. "Ah my dear princess, so good of you to join me in my room. Thank you so much Volt for bringing her to me. You may take your leave. Wait what is that red mark across her face?" Volt bowed to Hydron. "Sorry she gave me a bit of trouble, you said to bring her to you however it took. She refused to come and she sassed me as well." Hydron got up quickly and headed over to Volt. "How dare you lay a hand on her! Take her room and I will go see her in her room. And if you ever lay a hand on her again, you will suffer my wrath." Volt shook his head as he took her back to her room she was staying in. He tossed her in the room and laughed. "Hydron don't scare me but you better be careful young princess. You won't stay clear of his wrath for long."

With that he left laughing. Suki looked up at Skyress and reached out to her head again. I promise Skyress I will get you out of here. There is a way to free you before he gets back. I need you to trust me please Skyress or else it won't work to free you." Suki closed her eyes placing her hand on her forehead and held it there. The stone that contained Skyress began to break free as her beautiful green feathers began to appear. She stretched her wings as she was fully free. She looked down at Suki as she placed her head on Suki's shoulders. "I thank you so much for freeing me. Now I will help you get out of here as well." Suki shook her head. "No I need you to go back and go to Shun first. That way he will know you are ok and he won't have to worry about you anymore. You can easily bring them back to me after you return." Skyress shook her head as she headed for the window. "Please be careful, I would hate for something to happen to you. After what you are carrying of Ace's, Hydron would kill him and the baby if he finds out."

Suki rubbed her belly softly. "I know and Ace doesn't know. I didn't know until last night. I was going to tell him this morning. Please just hurry before they find out what happened and they notice you are gone." Skyress took off out of the window and Suki flopped back on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and didn't hear the door open and close. Hydron had come in and he seen Skyress was gone and he was very angry. Hydron headed over beside Suki and placed his hand over her mouth. "Stay quiet or your pain will be horrible." Her eyes widened as she feared the worst. Hydron began to rip her clothes off with his free hand. Suki struggled to get away but Hydron held her hands down tight. "Ouch Hydron that really hurts what are you doing?" Hydron slapped her as she turned away. "For letting Skyress go, you will feel pain unlike any other."

Volt came back in carrying ropes in his arms. Suki struggled more but it was no use. She was powerless against Hydron. She had to find a way out of the room before he did something that she would dearly suffer for. Volt then began to tie her arms up to the bed posts as Hydron began to finish removing the rest of her clothes. Suki tried to kick him but Volt tied down her legs as well. She felt so vulnerable with her legs wide open and her clothes ripped from her body. Volt laughed as he reached for Suki. "She has a beautiful body it's a shame that you have to mark up that pretty body." Hydron turned to Volt. "I want you to leave now and don't return until I call for you." Volt shook his head and headed out. Hydron got up to lock the door. "Hydron what do you plan on doing to me?" Her voice was shaky and fear in her voice. Hydron laughs as he turns back to her. "This is the way I like my women, powerless and weak."

Hydron came crawling back and on her stomach was a Ventus and Darkus Tattoo on her stomach. "What is this? Someone has already claimed you, but who I wonder? It must be Ace; I can't have that now can I? I may have to make you suffer for this you know that right?" Suki struggled more as Hydron slapped her hard across the face. Blood could be tasted in her mouth. "What was that for? I don't belong to you; my heart belongs to someone else. Someone that you will never take my heart away from." Hydron laughs and puts his hands on his hips. "Is that right now? Everyone can be broken in time. All the Bakugan follow you, if I break you and the Bakugan see that you are following me, than they will come to me easy." Suki spat at him as it hit him in his face. "I will never bow down to you! I am my own person. You will never make me do anything that I don't want to do. I would rather die before I do." Hydron heads to the door. "I can play your games as well young princess. Have it your way, I will break you sooner or later." With that he walked out.

Ace began to search all of new Vestroia with Shun, Cecili, Keith and Baron. Ace heard footsteps coming closer to them as Ace looked back at Shun. "Come on Shun, we are going to see if that's Suki." Suki's Bakugan which was a large green Dragon type of Bakugan sat on Ace's shoulders. "Ace it's not Suki, but it is someone that she trusts and is on our side. This brawler is a double agent for us." Lync came running out of the bushes breathless. Ace ran over to him as he bent down beside Lync. "Is this true Lync, are you working for Suki and not for Hydron?" Lync looked up and shook his head. He was still breathless as he was standing there. Shun walked over beside Ace. "Ace, I think you should at least give him a few minutes to rest. He looks like he has been running for a long time." Lync leaned down against a tree as Cecili walked over handing him some water. She bent down to him. "Is Suki alright? Please tell me she is going to be ok?"

Lync looked up and shook his head. "For now yeah she is ok, I managed to get Skyress in the room with her to keep her safe. That was the best I could do without giving up my secret of me helping her." Shun took a deep breath and reached up to his chest. _So Skyress is ok, thank goodness, but we have to still save Suki and the Bakugan that are there already. _Shun looked up as Skyress could be seen flying down to them. Shun gasped as Ace looked over at Lync. "I thought you said you left Skyress there for Suki for protection?" Lync looked up scared as Skyress landed. "Don't blame the young boy; he did whatever he could to keep Suki safe. She managed to free me because she was worried about my safety over her own. I do fear the worst for Suki if Hydron finds out I am no longer there. I tried to stay with her but she insisted I come so I can let you know what's going on and how I can get you back there to save her. Oh and Ace you do need to get there in a hurry. If Hydron finds out that Suki is with child, in fact your child, he will either kill Suki, the baby or both." Shun shook his head and looked up at Skyress.

Cecili looked over at Skyress as well. "Wait you mean Ace and Suki…" Before she could finish Ace blushed a deep red. "Yes we did but now we have to make sure our child is safe as well. Come on Skyress let's go get Suki back before I lose them both.

Me: oh look at that I am pregnant

Shun: at least it's not me pregnant

Cheryl: *crosses arms looking at Shun*

Shun: *gulps* sorry Cheryl you know I love your stories

Ace: *rolls eyes* Stop fighting besides we have to save Suki and now my child *faints*

Shun: yeah well lets hope the next chapter is even better

Me: oh it will, Cheryl I hope you are in the mood to get down and dirty with Shun

Cheryl: do you even have to ask *giggles*

Me: don't worry I will backtrack on what happens when Suki and Ace had sex and what is going on now


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback Suki and Ace two weeks before.

_Suki blushed as she looked over at Ace. She was a virgin, but she wanted to lose it to him. She watched him as he got out of the shower. She watched as the water dripped down his great shaped body. She never imagined that Ace's body looked that good under the clothes. She then gasped at what she saw between his legs, he was huge. She had never seen a naked man before but she figured that they all would be the same. After seeing Ace's body she wanted more. She grew wet just watching him. Ace knew she was watching him and he decided to give her a show._

_He walked over in front of the sink and began to stroke his hardening member. Suki blushed more and as she watched him the steam from the shower fogged up the mirror. He wrote in the mirror, Suki I want you. She blushed more as she slowly headed into the bathroom. Ace looked up and smiled as all she was wearing was a bathrobe. She walked closer as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. "I want you as well my love. Though you need to be gentle seeing I am just a virgin" He held onto her close and smiled. "I promise I will. Your first time will be amazing."_

_He led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He lied her down on her back as he bent down kissing her softly. He began to kiss down her neck as she let out a soft moan. He slowly opened up her robe and smiled as he bent down kissing lower down her chest. He was so gentle with her like he promised. She moaned more just feeling his naked body against her own naked body. He took a nipple into his mouth and she gasped out moaning more. Her nipple grew hard in his mouth as he smiled slightly. His own member growing hard against her as well._

She awoke and groaned as she looked over beside her thinking Ace was there and gasped. Prince Hydron was lying there asleep. She got up out of bed running into the bathroom. She leaned up against the wall, tears running down her cheeks. She missed Ace so much and she wanted to be back in his arms. He opened up the room and there stood Volt. He laughed as he licked his lips and smirked. "Perhaps you want more of what Hydron did to you?" She closed the door and leaned up against the wall. There was a window as she walked over to it looking down. She let out a soft sigh and opened the window more. She had to get out of here before Hydron awoke and found her trying to escape. She reached up touching her lip that was swollen and she remembered the night before

_Flashback night before_

_Hydron smirked as he looked down at her. "You will belong to me princess. You know you want me too; I can see it in your eyes. The fear in your eyes is love for me which I will take you as my own. Ace won't miss you at all." He bent down to kiss her as she pushed his face away. "Don't you dare touch me! I would die before I ever loved you." Hydron pinned her arms down and then he bit her neck hard. She cried out in pain as she tried to kick him off. He laughed as on her neck, blood trailed down her neck. "You are the same as me; you bleed the same as I we belong together." She struggled more fighting for a way to get free. She managed to break free with one arm slapping him. He got up and walked over to the nightstand. "Fine you want to play that way I can play that way as well. I released you hoping you would take me but it seems that you need another motivator huh?" He pulled out a small bottle with a cloth and he put some of the liquid into the cloth. _

_She saw what he was doing as she jumped up out of bed. She headed for the window and Hydron grabbed her putting the cloth over her mouth and nose. She struggled in his arms trying to break free, but it was no use. She slowly grew sleepy and she continued to fight as long as she could. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Hydron smirking down at her as she closed her eyes._

She shook her head not wanting to know what happened after that. She didn't even want to think about it even. She slowly crawled out of the window and landed on the soft grass. She looked back up at the window and sighed and took off the other way. She ran into a forest and she looked around. She had no idea where she was as she was lost. She stopped by a tree and she slid down the tree. "I am so sorry Skyress I do hope you find me before they do." She then gripped her stomach in pain and touched her now tender neck. There was still blood on her neck as she sat closer to the tree and cried silently.

Ace was looking around all over as he rode on Skyress. Shun sat beside him looking as well. He placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't worry we will find her. She may have escaped and is waiting for you with open arms." Lync shook his head as well as Cecili. Cecili walked closer to Ace and put her hand on his back. "I'm sure that's what she is doing. She loves you Ace and she will never stop loving you either." Ace knew they were right and Skyress then landed by a forest of trees. "Go into the forest and look for her. She might be in there waiting. If you don't find her, come back and I will fly over it. The castle is just right past this forest."

Ace took off into the forest first. He continued to run and call out her name. Suki jumped up hearing Ace as she began to run towards his voice. "I'm here Ace keep calling and I will get to you." Ace heard her voice and his heard leaped into his throat. She was alive, he thought, and I am going to save her. He kept calling her name and Suki found him wrapping her arms around him tight. She never wanted to let him go. She curled up in his arms as Ace kissed her forehead. "I am here sweetie and I am never letting you go. Suki what happened?" He placed his hand over her neck as she winced slightly. "Hydron did this to me. Let's just get home and I will tell you what happened." Ace shook his head. "Not before I kill Hydron for what he did to you."

Ace: I am going to kill Hydron

Shun: So am I.

Me: At least you guys saved me

Ace: Yeah but look at what he did to you

Me: its nothing oh yeah I forgot on the last chapter the disclaimer as well as this chapter so I will do it now. I don't own Bakugan or its characters I only own Suki and Cheryl owns Cecili


	4. Chapter 4

Ace carried Suki all the way back home. Tears were running down his cheeks as he carried her. How could he let this happen to her? Shun placed his hand on Ace's shoulder. "Don't worry we will make Hydron suffer for this. I swear to you that we will." Ace looked up at Shun and knew his pain. If anything ever happened to Cecili he would never forgive himself. Skyress was waiting at the end of the forest and bowed her head. "I am so sorry this happened. I should have brought her with me." Ace looked up shaking his head. "I don't blame you at all. Suki asked you to return to us and that's what you did. You did your best."

Skyress bent down so they can get on top of her so she could take them home. Ace got on first still holding Suki. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Shun and Cecili got on next followed by Lync. Skyress took to the skies as they rode in silence. Ace would get revenge for what had happened to Suki. He could never forgive himself for this. Suki looked like she was in pain and he worried about the baby as well. "Skyress, do you think our unborn child is alright as well?" Skyress shook her head yes. "Yes I do believe that the child is ok. Suki is strong; she refuses to let anything happen to the ones that she loves, human and Bakugan alike."

Ace let out a sigh of relief. The baby was good and he refused to let Suki out of his site. After Skyress landed in front of their home, Ace took Suki inside quickly and lied her down in their bed. Shun walked in right after and reached for Ace's shoulder. "We will make them suffer I promise you that. Suki is my best friend and nobody gets away with hurting her like this. Come on; let's think of something that we can do to make them suffer." Ace looked over at Suki. "I can't leave Suki alone. If someone was in here with her, I would feel much better." Lync Baron and Cecili walked in. Baron held his head down slightly. "We will stay with her, I feel it's partly my fault she was taken and I want to do everything I can to make it up to you Ace."

Ace smiled softly. "Thank you all of you, come on Shun, let's go make up a plan." Ace and Shun left the room as they all crowded around Suki staying real close to her. They weren't going to let anything happen to her. Lync shook his head slightly. "I am worried about her, I mean all she did for me and I let this happen." Baron shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. Master Suki thought she knew what she was doing. She didn't want anything to happen to you or anyone else." Lync shook his head but moved over beside Suki. He reached for her hand and held onto her hand softly.

Baron walked over as well and looked at Lync. "Lync, do you care for Master Suki like Master Ace cares for Master Suki?" Lync shook his head as he looked over at Baron. "No I care for her like a baby sister, that's the only thing. There is something that I do wish to talk to Ace and Shun about and I am not sure how either will take it. Mostly Shun." Cecili tilted her head slightly looking at Lync. "Lync what in the world are you talking about? What could it be about that would make them even worry?" Lync laughed softly looking at Cecili. "The truth is, I found out Suki has a brother. She may be a princess of New Vestroia, but I found out she still has a living brother and he was on earth."

Before anything else could be said, Ace and Shun walked in. Ace looked over at Suki who was still sleeping as he shook his head. "We are going to go kill Volt; you guys watch Suki and don't let anything happen to her." Cecili, Baron and Lync looked over at them and shook their heads. Lync then tilted his head. "Of course we will but why go after Volt when it was Hydron who did this to her?" Ace looked over at Lync. "Right now Volt is the best I can do. Seems like our little fallen prince went to go see his daddy and he left Volt alone. Figure I might as well go take care of Volt first then lead the prince into a big trap to make him feel the pain I feel."

Lync shook his head in understanding. "Of course, just be careful and I wish to talk to you and Shun about a few things when you guys come back. Don't worry it's not bad trust me. In fact it is really great news." Shun looked at Lync holding what looked like ninja weapons in his hands. "What news is it that you wish to tell us? Why don't you just tell us now before we go?" Lync shook his head looking at both of them. "No you guys need a clear head when going to face Volt."

Ace shook his head as him and Shun heading out, Skyress waiting at the door for them. Baron jumped up and down placing his hands on the bed. "Please tell us what the news is? I wish to know what it is." Just then Suki groaned as she sat up in bed. She placed her hands on her head as she looked around and looked up. "Where is Ace and Shun at?" Cecili looked over at Suki and smiled softly. "Don't worry about them, how are you feeling?" She looked around the room at everyone. "Don't worry I will be fine, a bit shaken up but fine don't worry."

Lync looked over at Suki and smiled. "Alright I will tell you what I know about Suki's brother." Suki looked over at Lync and almost jumped out of bed. "Brother, you mean I have a brother? What is his name? Where can I find him?" Lync laughed softly as Baron and Cecili were waiting for what Lync was about to say. Though they didn't know that Ace and Shun were heading back because they forgot to get something. Lync sat up more and smiled. "Well, Suki's brother is none other than Shun. They got separated when they were small children, though he has no idea." Shun and Ace gasped at the doorway hearing everything.

ACE: Hey nice cliffhanger, it makes me want to read more

ME: hey well I had to throw in a bit of a twist. Well more chapters to come sorry its been so long to update, been having to deal with college classes but I will get another chapter up soon thank you all for waiting. Oh yeah I forgot I don't own Bakugan or its charactors or Cecili. I only own Suki and the storyline


	5. Chapter 5

Ace and Shun stood there shocked. They didn't know what to say really. Lync looked over covering his mouth. "Shun I was going to tell you I swear. This is news to me as well. I mean Suki was like a sister to you anyways so now its official, you two are siblings." Shun ran over beside Suki and bent down beside the bed. "Suki I'm sorry, if I would have known that you were my sister sooner, I would have…oh Suki I'm so sorry." Suki shook her head looking at Shun. "Shun it doesn't matter anymore. The fact is we know for a fact we are related so it doesn't matter how you found out." Ace walked over as well. His face was full of shock still but he felt a little better.

Suki looked up at Ace and smiled softly. "Well looks like you're going to have a brother in law now dear. When we get married Shun can give me away to you." Ace moved closer to Suki and smiled softly. "Yes you are right my dear. It doesn't matter how I found out, what matters is that we know now and me and Shun have a reason to kill both Volt and Hydron." Shun looked over at Lync. "So if Suki is my sister, does that mean that I too am a prince of New Vestroia?" Cecili covered her mouth holding back a gasp. She was dating a prince and nobody knew.

Lync shook his head yes as Suki looked up at her brother. "So that means that Shun can also rule as well I can. Since I haven't been crowned queen, Shun can be King as well." Shun looked over at Ace. "Ace, she's right, if Hydron found out that I am Suki's brother, then he will be coming after me as well. He will want me dead so nobody will stand in his way of the throne." Ace shook his head. "Don't worry we can play dumb for a little while longer, just so we can take them out one at a time. As long as he thinks we don't know anything about you being her brother, he won't act towards you at all. You will be safe for the time being."

Shun shook his head as Cecili moved closer to Shun. "Shun, can we talk privately?" Baron looked up at the two of them confused and then looked at Ace. "Why would Master Shun and Master Cecili wish to talk alone for?" Shun looked over at Cecili and Shun smiled and blushed softly. "Baron don't worry about that right now alright. Besides, you are still too young to know what it means anyways." Suki laughed softly as she winked at her brother. "Go get her tiger." Ace laughs as well. "Shun don't worry we got time for you to fulfill your needs with your love. Oh yeah don't forget to ask her as well."

Cecili blushed softly as she looked at both Ace and Shun. Shun got up and followed Cecili out the door and headed into their room where Shun locked the door behind them. Cecili blushed softly as she looked back at Shun. "So how do you think they knew what we were going to do?" Shun laughed while moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Suki and Ace know us better than anyone. I wonder though, will Ace ask Suki as well." Cecili tilted her head. "Ask her what my dear Shun?" Shun reached into his pocket where he pulled out a small box. It was black and was like soft velvet. She blushed softly as she reached for the box.

She looked up at him. "What is inside of the box Shun?" Shun opened up the box and held it out to her. "Cecili, will you marry me?" She gasped as she took the ring putting it on her finger. "Of course I will marry you Shun. Is this is what Ace was going to ask Suki?" Shun shook his head yes and then placed his hand under his chin. "Well it's a good thing that I gave Ace permission for him to marry her already knowing that I am her brother now." He then looked down into Cecili's eyes and leaning down kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back just as deep. She moaned softly through the kiss as she pressed against him, feeling his member grow under her. He smiled through the kiss as he pushed her slightly against the wall slightly as he pressed more into her.

Cecili moaned out more and into Shun's ear. "Shun take me I am all yours." Shun slid his hands up her shirt unhooking her bra before she said anything. He began to kiss down her neck as it sent shivers down her spine. Oh how she enjoyed his touch and it was clear what both of their touches did to them. He grew harder and he threw off her underwear as she was in a short skirt and smiled and slid in fast. She moaned out deeply as she gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips. Shun gasped out as she was still so very tight and began to thrust in and out of her. Shun had only been thrusting hard and fast in her for just only a few minutes as they came hard.

Shun leaned his forehead against hers as he smiled softly. "You belong to me and only me love. I love you and would do anything for you." Just then laughter could be heard behind the door as Shun fell back and landed on the floor. "Who the hell could that be?" He walked over to the door and opened it as Lync and Ace fell into the room laughing. "Well Shun, looks like she said yes huh?" Shun shook his head as he looked at them both. "Yeah well you better get out of here before I decide that you can't marry my sister Ace." Ace jumped up and ran out of the room leaving Shun laugh as he looked at Lync. "I would never do that to my sister but he will pay for interrupting me like that

ME: sorry if the chapter seemed rushed but I need some slight help with ideas. Don't worry Cecili will have another chapter with her and Shun I promise you. I don't own Bakugan or the charactors or Cecili. I do own Suki and the plot of this story though.


	6. Chapter 6

Suki sat up in the living room as she watched Shun and Cecili walk in. Suki giggled softly as she looked over at Cecili. "Did you two enjoy yourselves, after all we all heard you as well." Shun reached over pulling Cecili close as she blushed softly. Suki laughed as Ace wrapped his arms around Suki. "Leave the two lovebirds alone Suki. I am sure you remember what it was like being like they are now." Suki shook her head and smiled softly. "Of course dear, I will be back in a minute I need to get some things from the storage." Ace shook his head smiling as Suki walked out of the living room and headed to where they had their storage. Little did she know it would be the last Suki would see of Ace for now.

When Suki was far enough away from Shun, Hydron came out of the shadows. Suki gasped and she turned around to go back the way she came, but Volt blocked her way. She glared at him as she moved closer to the wall. "You better let me go, or else there will be hell to pay." Hydron laughed and moved closer to Suki. "You think you can scare me? You are my princess and the only one I will take. You will be the one to bring be back to power." Suki ran towards the small opening on the other side of Volt, but Volt caught her.

Suki tried to pull away from Volt but he jerked her closer to him. Hydron grabbed Volt by the neck. "Grab her like that again and you will wish that you never knew me." Volt released her to Hydron as he smiled and he pulled Suki close. "I am glad you are seeing my way princess." Suki slapped Hydron trying to get away. "I will never see it your way I hate you Hydron, I would rather be dead than to be in your care." Hydron wiped his face where a little blood came out from the corner of his mouth. "I can have that arranged if you want princess. If you would rather be dead than in my care than so be it. Volt take her to the palace, I shall be there shortly."

Volt laughed as he grabbed Suki roughly again, but Hydron didn't say anything to Volt this time. Suki looked down and tears rolled down her cheeks. She missed her dear Ace dearly and would rather be in his arms then in the care of Hydron and Volt. Volt took her to the palace where he threw her in a small room and locked the door. Suki sighed as she slid down the wall. "I want my Ace so bad, I miss my dear Ace." She looked out of the small window and shook her head. She slowly got up heading over to the door trying to open it. It wouldn't budge. She fights the door for a little while longer before she just finally quit.

She jumped hearing footsteps as she looked around. She stepped back hearing the door open seeing Shadow step in. Suki took a deep breath and shut the door behind him. "Thank goodness its you, I was scared it was Hydron or Volt." Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "Suki call Ace and let him know where you are at. That way he can come save you before Hydron decides to hurt you really bad. He wants to hurt you so bad because of Ace." She shook her head as she slowly got up. "Shadow I need to get out of here now. I don't care what happens Shadow I just need to get back in my dear Ace's arms."

There were footsteps outside of the door made Suki jump. She looked over at Shadow. "Go hide I don't want to see you hurt." Shadow hid under the bed as Volt came in. Suki backed up against the wall as she seen Volt move closer to her. Just then Ace busts through the door slamming Volt into the wall. He stabbed Volt in the chest picking Suki up and they ran out of the bedroom with Shadow at their heels.

Me: yeah I know short chapter.

Shun: yeah it was but ace should be happy

Me: oh yeah I don't own bakugan only suki and the plot


End file.
